heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: S
---- ---- Sabra ---- Sabre Sabre is a mutant super villain. His first appearance was in X-Men #106. Young and reckless, Sabre was chosen by Mystique to join her new Brotherhood of Mutants, though never actually participated in any missions. He had the mutant ability of super speed, and took the name of the deceased Super Sabre. It is unknown if he continues to serve Mystique behind the scenes, or if he even retains his powers after Decimation. Hyper-accelerated metabolism augments his natural speed, reflexes, coordination, endurance, and the healing properties of his body. ---- Sabreclaw Sabreclaw, first seen in J2 #8, it is learned that he is half-brother to Wild Thing (Rina Logan) and thereby the son of Wolverine in the MC2 alternate universe. It is not known who Sabreclaw's mother is. Sabreclaw looks like a short version of Sabretooth, but with Wolverine's hair color. Sabreclaw has claws, or talons, similar to Sabretooth's claws, as well. He has a healing factor and enhanced physical capabilities basically similar to Wolverine's, and a violent temper to match. Sabreclaw inherited his father's healing factor, which rapidly regenerates damaged or destroyed areas of his cellular structure and affords him virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, as well as enhanced resistance to diseases. He has superhuman strength and naturally sharp fangs and claws, and has reinforced his claws with adamantium sheaths. ---- Sabretooth ---- Sack Sack is a mutant supervillain created by Marvel Comics for their team called Gene Nation. His first appearance was in Uncanny X-Men #323. When the mentally unstable Mikhail Rasputin flooded the Morlock tunnels, many were believed dead. However, at the last instant Mikhail used his powers to open a portal into a parallel dimension dubbed The Hill. In this dimension, time moves at a faster rate, and even though it was a manner of months in the main Marvel Universe, it had been between 10–20 years on the Hill. Sack is a being composed entirely of a gelatinous body that covers his skeleton. He is able to shift his liquid form to cover and control his host while virtually undetected. However, his form is not porous, causing his hosts to drown inside him. Because his body is not made of solid matter, he is resistant to injury. ---- Sage ---- Sagittarius Sagittarius is the name of different characters in Marvel Comics. *'Harlan Vargas' is a founding member of the Zodiac, and his base of operations was Washington. The Zodiac Cartel was founded by Cornelius van Lunt (Taurus), handpicking the eleven other members; van Lunt concealed his own identity, while he was the only one who knew the identities of the others. Each member was based in a different American city as part of his nationwide criminal network, with the ultimate goal of world economic and political domination. *An android Sagittarius was a Life Model Decoy created by Scorpio (Jacob Fury) in his "Theatre Of Genetics" to be part of his Zodiac crime organization. Scorpio went after his brother, Nick Fury, with his new group, but was defeated by Defenders and Moon Knight.Defenders #48-50 *Ecliptic Sagittarius is one of the first recruits in the latest incarnation of the Zodiac. Recruited by their leader, Scorpio, Sagittarius was a bow-wielding centaur and has demonstrated a tendency towards violent acts, for which he apparently feels no remorse. He apparently had a relationship with fellow member Pisces. Sagittarius was apparently killed by Weapon X. Ecliptic's Sagittarius had a bow that shot armor-piercing arrows. He sometimes carries a gun and has a Zodiac teleportation device. ---- Saint Anna Saint Anna is a mutant in the Marvel Universe, a member of X-Statix. The character, created by Peter Milligan and Mike Allred, first appeared in X-Force #117 (June 2001). Within the context of the stories, Anna is the illegitimate daughter of a male Argentine priest and a young Irish missionary. She is born in County Kerry, Ireland. Her birth brought scandal until her mutant powers of healing and limited telekinesis manifest, which generates a group of worshipful followers. Anna also develops the power to change into a gaseous form. Saint Anna joins the team X-Statix, at that point calling themselves X-Force, for purely altruistic reasons. Her first mission involves rescuing a young child who is being mistreated. On the mission the team is attacked and Saint Anna is shot in the stomach. She dies and disintegrates.X-Force vol. 1 #119 (2001) ---- Saint Elmo Saint Elmo is a superhero in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Scott Lobdell, Simon Furman and Pat Broderick, appeared in Alpha Flight Special vol. 2, #1 (June 1992). Within the context of the stories, Saint Elmo is a member of The Flight, the precursor to Alpha Flight. Elmo is killed in an early mission. Other versions of Saint Elmo A version of Saint Elmo appears in the What If? issue "What If Wolverine Battled Weapon X." There, he is a member of The Flight and fights a version of Weapon X (Guy Desjardins) before being killed. ---- Ted Sallis *Theodore Sallis ---- Salvo Salvo is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont and Leinil Francis Yu, first appeared in X-Men vol. 2, #101 (June 2000). Within the context of the stories, Salvo has the ability to convert his body into a biometal state that he can shape into weapons, including projectile guns that draw ammunition from his body. Salvo is a member of the race of supermutants known as Neo, and a part of the Neo Warclan who tracks down and fights Cecilia Reyes and the X-Men. Later, Salvo is literally torn apart by the wrath of Magneto after the Master of Magnetism sought to recruit the Neo into his war against humanity. ---- San San is a fictional superhero in the Marvel Universe. He was created by Sean McKeever and Matt Clark, and first appeared in Inhumans #1 (2003). San is a member of the Inhumans and is an old friend of Alaris. He was also part of the delegation sent to Earth, which allowed him to attend human school at the University of South Alabama. There he dated a human girl named Stacey. As an Inhuman, San grew up on Attilan, their home world on the moon. He believed that when he stepped into the gas, it would decide he should be a member of the Royal Guard, as his father and grandfather were (this belief was discouraged, as children usually did not try to decide on a career choice ahead of time, to save themselves disappointment). When he emerged from the gas however, he changed into a smaller, yellow-skinned creature who would be an artist. His disappointment was made greater when his friend, Alaris, turned into a member of the Royal Guard. As an artist, San could make beautiful sculptures. When Medusa decided to attempt to integrate the Inhumans back into Earth society, she handpicked several to spend at least a year there, including San and Alaris. On Earth, San faced discrimination for the way he looked. He got a job shelving books in a library and dated a girl named Stacey, deciding eventually that he wished to stay on Earth with her. ---- Sandu ---- Sandman * Sandman ---- * Sangre ---- Sasquatch * Sasquatch ---- Sat-Yr-9 Satana Satannish ---- Saturnine Saturnine first appeared in Ghost Rider #76 (January 1983), and was created by J. M. DeMatteis and Don Perlin. The character reappeared again years later in X-Men: Pixie Strikes Back #1-4 (April–July, 2010), by Kathryn Immomen (writer) and Sara Pichelli (art). Saturnine is a demon and the Guardian of the Road of Lost Souls. He has a history with Zarathos; centuries ago he had spat upon Saturnine, thinking the demon beneath his notice. In time, his power increased. He was one of the entities set into the path of Johnny Blaze and Zarathos during an adventure they shared. His master, Asmodeus, had set the two on a race through hell, if they made it they would be separated forever. Saturnine, manifesting at a large size, shattered the bridge the two were on. The riders rode over his physical body. When attempting to attack his adversaries, he did not look where he leapt and impaled himself on a rocky outcropping.Ghost Rider Vol 2 #76 However, Saturnine was eventually revealed to have survived, and had been left masterless when Mephisto destroyed Asmodeus. He sought to gain power by manipulating Pixie of the X-Men, but he was defeated when he impaled himself on a sword.X-Men: Pixie Strikes Back #1-4 (April–July, 2010) ---- Saturnyne Saul ---- Sauron * Sauron ---- Ilongo Savage Savage Steel Sam Sawyer Scaleface Scalphunter Scanner Scarecrow ---- Rafael Scarfe ---- Scarlet Scarab ---- Scarlet Spider * Scarlet Spider ---- Scarlet Spiders Scarlet Witch ---- Scathan the Approver Scathan the Approver is a Celestial who appears in comics published by Marvel Comics. The character, created by Michael Gallagher and Kevin West, first appeared in Guardians of the Galaxy #49 (March 1994). Within the context of the stories, Scathan is a Celestial from the alternate timeline/reality Marvel Comics designated as Earth-691 and is tasked with approving or disapproving situations. He is summoned by the Living Tribunal during the battle against Protégé. ---- Emery Schaub Schizoid Man Schism Scientist Supreme ---- Scimitar ---- Scintilla Scintilla first appeared in X-Men #107-109 (October 1977-February 1978), and was created by Chris Claremont and Dave Cockrum. She was not named on-panel initially. The character next appears as Midget in X-Men: Spotlight on Starjammers #2 (June 1990). The character subsequently appears as Scintilla in Avengers West Coast #81 (April 1992),The Marvel Index to the X-Men refers to the character as Midget, but actually she was never named on-panel before Avengers West Coast #81; there she is called Scintilla. Quasar #32-33 (March–April 1992), Starjammers #4 (January 1996), JLA/Avengers #1 (September 2003), Uncanny X-Men #477 (October 2006), #480 (January 2007), and X-Men: Emperor Vulcan #3 (January 2008), and #5 (March 2008). Scintilla is a long-time member of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard. She was with the Imperial Guard the first time they fought the X-Men. She is one of the few who survived the battle with Vulcan. Scintilla can reduce her size to at least 1/20 of her normal stature. She can also choose whether her body's density becomes relative to her diminutive size, or retains the density she possesses at full height. If the latter, Scintilla's strength and durability become proportionately augmented. Several of the members of the Imperial Guard are at least partly based on members of the DC Comics' team Legion of Super-Heroes. (Dave Cockrum, co-creator of the Guard, also had a long run as artist on the Legion.) Scintilla appears to be an homage to LSH member Shrinking Violet.Kaminski, John. "Scintilla," Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe. Accessed Apr. 22, 2009. Midget appeared as part of the "Imperial Guard" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #6. ---- Scorcher Scorpia Scorpio Scorpion Scorpion (Mac Gargan) ---- M'Shulla Scott M'Shulla Scott is a freedom fighter and member of Killraven's Freemen in a post-apocalyptic alternate future of the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Gerry Conway and Howard Chaykin, first appeared in Amazing Adventures vol 2, #19 (July 1973) and continued to appear in most issues of the title through #39. Within the stories, M'Shulla Scott is born in 1997 in an alternate-future Earth designated Earth-691 by Marvel Comics. His mother, Hortense Scott, organizes the Fighters for Human Dignity, the first civilian resistance against the Martians. In 2005 he is captured and sent to the Martians' gladiatorial training pens. In 2010 he meets Killraven. After escaping from the Martians in 2015 he joins Killraven's Freemen. ---- Scourge of the Underworld Scramble Scrambler Nicholas Scratch Scream ---- Screech Maxwell "Max" Taylor aka Screech is a member of the armored vigilante group The Jury. Max's older brother Hugh was a Guardsman at the Vault a prison for super powered criminals. Hugh was murdered by Venom during his escape. Max and Hugh's father General Orwell Taylor was devastated at the loss of his son. To this end he recruited Max as well as friends of Hugh's from the Army and his fellow Guardsmen at the Vault and gave them Guardsman based armors designed to help them destroy Venom using weapons based on fire and sonics both of which are potentially lethal to Venom's symbiote. The Jury failed to kill Venom during their battles. They also battled Spider-Man and lost. Screech had an armor that allowed him to fly and emit sonic blasts. ---- Screwball Scribe Scuzz ---- Scythe Scythe is a Marvel Comics supervillain and enemy of Iron Fist. The character's first and only appeared in Marvel Premiere vol 1, #16 (July, 1974). He was an assassin hired by Harold Meachum to kill Iron Fist. Scythe was a talented martial artist whose name came from his use of a kusari-gama as his primary weapon. The Japanese weapon consists of a sickle connected to a weight by a long chain. A different version of Scythe appears in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes in the second season episode, "To Steal an Ant Man." Scythe is one of William Cross's gang, which consists of minor Iron fist and Power Man villains. ---- Sea Leopard Sea Urchin ---- Secret Avengers *''Secret Avengers ---- Secret Empire ---- * Sedna ---- Seeker * Seeker ---- Amanda Sefton= Sega ---- Sekhmet Sekhmet, also known as the Lion God is a member of the Heliopolitans in the Marvel Universe. The character, based on the Sekhmet of Egyptian mythology, was created by Steve Englehart and Don Heck, and first appeared in The Avengers #112 (July 1973). Within the context of the stories, Sekhmet is a member of the Heliopolitan race of gods. He appears as an enemy of the Avengers and the Black Panther. ---- Selby Selene ---- Senator Ward Steward Ward first appears as a Senator in Peter Parker: Spider-Man Vol. 2 #4, with frequent appearances in this and the concurrent Amazing Spider-Man title throughout Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 2 #24. Mysterious and seemingly up to no good, Ward lurked behind the scenes of the title until he ran afoul of Dr. Octopus and the Sinister Six. Ward reappeared a few issues later, and his backstory and connections to Spider-Man ally Arthur Stacy and the mysterious Ranger were revealed in a storyline running Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 2. A former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent operating as Sentry, Ward was as a double agent for Z'Nox aliens, who used Ward to aid in an invasion of Earth. Years later, as Z'Nox aliens found themselves on Earth during a brief period when it was designated an intergalactic prison, Ward was infected by a Z'Nox lifeform, mutating him into a half-human/half-alien being. Ranger subsequently sacrificed himself to destroy Ward. ---- Senor Muerte / Senor Suerte ---- Sentinels Sentinels * (Wikipedia) ---- Sentinel ---- Sentinel Squad O*N*E ---- Sentry Sentry Sentry Senyaka =Sepulchre Sequoia Serafina Serpentina * (Marvel 2099) ---- Sersi * Sersi ---- Set * Father Set ---- Seth Seth is the name of two distinct characters in the Marvel Universe. ---- Serpent God Seth, also known as the Serpent God, is a member of the Heliopolitans in the Marvel Universe. The character, based on the deity Set from Egyptian mythology, was created by Bill Mantlo, Roy Thomas, and Sal Buscema, and first appeared in Thor #240 (October 1975). Within the context of the stories, Seth is a member of the Heliopolitan race of gods. is the Egyptian god of evil and death, living in the city of Celestial Helopolis. He is married to the goddess Nepthys. His right hand is missing, and he usually wears a metal cup over it. Seth attacks his fellow Heliopolitans, as well as the Asgardians Thor and Odin, but he is defeated''Thor'' #240-241 Seth appears as a recurring enemy of Thor and Asgard. ---- Seth of the Neo Seth is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont and Leinil Francis Yu, first appeared in X-Men vol. 2, #100 (May 2000). Within the context of the stories, Seth has the ability to generate massive amounts of neurosynaptic energy that fries the nervous systems of others, biomorphing metal armor. He wooed and later betrayed the X-Man Shadowcat, attacking her nervous system. He plans to take Shadowcat to the Neo's beachhead on Earth, believing her to be one of them, but she escapes her restraints and attacks Seth, who escapes in a specially-designed Neo space-suit. ---- Juston Seyfert * Juston Seyfert ---- Shadow King * Shadow King ---- Shadow Slasher * Shadow Slasher ---- Shadowcat * Shadowcat ---- Shadow Stalker Shadow Stalker is a Marvel Comics character and enemy of Shang Chi who first appeared in Giant Sized master of kung Fu, vol 1, #3. He is the chief assassin of Fu Manchu and a deadly expert of kung fu who fights with bladed gauntlets and twin spiked metal balls attached to his hair by chains. He eventually betrays Fu Manchu when seduced by the villain's rebellious daughter, Fah Lo Suee. ---- Shaft Shaft is a Marvel Comics character and pupil of the blind warrior Stick, former mentor of costumed crime-fighter Daredevil and pro assassin Elektra Natchios. He is a highly trained ninja and a member of good Ninja cell the Chaste. He fights with fellow Chaste warriors Stone and Claw, occasionally assisted by Daredevil and Elektra, against the evil forces of the Hand. ---- Shalla-Bal Sham * (Marvel 2099) Shaman Shamrock Shang-Chi Shanna the She-Devil Karima Shapandar * (Omega Sentinel) =Shape Shaper of Worlds Shard ---- Sha Shan Sha Shan was created by Stan Lee and John Romita Sr., and first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #108 as Flash Thompson's former love interest, and was affiliated with The Legion of Light. She was written out of stories in The Amazing Spider-Man #280 due to the anachronistic nature of the characters origins, but later reappeared in issue #622 as Flash's physical therapist and issue #698 as Aunt May's physical therapist. While in South east Asia of Vietnam, Flash Thompson was rescued by Sha Shan who later became his girlfriend. After her partner Brother Power was killed in an explosion, Sha Shan gave up crime and became Flash Thompson's lover, and the pair later married. Sometime later, she went out to the Beyond Forever Disco with Peter Parker, Harry Osborn, Liz Allen, Glory Grant and Betty Brant, where she along with everyone else at the disco was hypnotised by the Hypno-Hustler. Flash Thompson and Sha Shan later split up when Flash was cheating on her with Betty Brant. Sha Shan eventually came back into Flash's life, after being tracked down by Harry Osborn and Peter Parker. She is now a physical therapist, and is working with Flash to help him walk again with his leg prosthetics.The Amazing Spider-Man #622 (2010) Sha Shan in other media Sha Shan appears as a minor character in The Spectacular Spider-Man, and is voiced by Kelly Hu. Sha Shan Nguyen is a student at Midtown High. Flash invited her to his birthday party, which she didn't attend. Flash was interested in her, but she coldly rejected his advances, much to his frustration. She auditioned for a play that is directed by St. John Devereaux. In yet another attempt to get Sha Shan to become his girlfriend, Flash joined the school play, A Midsummer Night's Dream, but Sha Shan still rejected him. She ultimately accepts Flash's attention when he tells about Harry's addiction to the Gobulin Green helping them win the championship, showing that he only wants to win fairly. She went out with him on Valentine's Day, causing Flash to behave strangely in an attempt to behave properly. She told him that she accepts him for who he is, an honest caring person, and agreed to dance with him after he told her "I honestly want nothing more". Like Flash, she too idolizes Spider-Man. ---- Shathra Shatter ---- Shou-hsing Shou-hsing, based on the Old Man of the South Pole, appears in Marvel: The End as a mythological being residing in the Court of Jade. He is killed by the omnipotent pharaoh Akhenaten, only to resurrected by Thanos of Titan. ---- Shatterfist Shatterfist is a Marvel Comics supervillain. Created by Tom DeFalco, Ron Frenz and Al Milgrom, he first appears in Thor vol. 1 #440 (January 1992). When Zarrko the Tomorrow Man hoped to absorb the power of the mystical hammers of Thor (Eric Masterson) and Dargo Ktor, he was stopped by Beta Ray Bill. When the three heroes banded together to confront Zarrko, he summoned a number of enemies from the future. One of them was Shatterfist whom Thor hasn't encountered yet.Thor #440 Months later, Thor encountered Shatterfist (who was using the Power Glove name at the time) and some men robbing a bank. Thor defeated them.Thor #458 The second Crimson Cowl invited Shatterfist to join her incarnation of the Masters of Evil where he was defeated.Thunderbolts #24-25 Quasimodo later did research on Shatterfist for Norman OsbornDark Reign Files #1 Shatterfist's signature weapons are the power gloves he wears. Of unknown origin, the gloves are capable of delivering devastating blows, sufficient to pound through steel several feet thick. ---- Shatterstar Shatterstar =Shatterstarfire * (Amalgam Comics) Shaw, Jacob Shaw, Sebastian ---- Rick Sheridan ---- Shinobi Shaw She-Hulk She-Hulk She-Thing She-Venom Shell Shellshock Shepard Lotus Shinchuko Shinsky, Wladyslav Randall Shire Shiva Shiver Man ---- S.H.O.C. S.H.O.C. is a fictional Marvel Comics superhero and ally of Spider-Man. He was created by John Romita and Bob Harras, and first appeared in Spider-Man vol. 1 #76 (January 1997). S.H.O.C. is a young man who for some time went by the name of Neal Aiken. His real name is revealed to be Todd Fields. Fields' father, Dr. William Fields, was working for the organization known as HYDRA. He develops the technological suit, but decides to keep it for himself. The S.H.O.C. armor he was bonded with allowed him access to high weaponry that did not need to be reloaded, since it was powered by the Darkforce. For his troubles, he is killed by the HYDRA agent Crown. HYDRA desires to conquer the world with the S.H.O.C. technology. Neal Aiken bonds with the suit and swears revenge on Crown as the hero S.H.O.C.. In his various confrontations, he battles Don Fortunato, Andrea Janson and "Hunger." Hunger was the new name given to Crown after a violent rampage left the man dead and he was brought back. Not only does S.H.O.C. ally himself with Spider-Man and the living vampire Morbius, he also ends up working with the mobster Hammerhead and his organization. Aiken discovers the suit is destined to kill him and he resolves to make good use of the time he has left. He was killed and resurrected by the villainous ninja organization the Hand as a weapon against Wolverine. Just like Crown himself, he has the ability to channel "negative energy" and fire energy blasts. He can manipulate his body mass, superhuman speed and strength, stretching it to some degree. Unlike Crown, Fields has a greater control of his costume and can revert to human form at will. ---- Shocker * (Herman Schultz) Shocker * (Randall Darby) Shockwave =Shooting Star Shortpack Shotgun Shotgun (Zeke Sallinger) Shrew Shriek Shriker Shroud ---- Shrunken Bones Jerry Morgan is a genius in the organic sciences, and worked as a biologist and biochemist before becoming a professional criminal. Morgan experimented in cellular compression, and once succeeded in reducing his own size, using a gas similar to that used by Dr. Henry Pym to reduce his own size. However, a subsequent experiment reduced the size of Morgan’s skeleton somewhat, leaving his skin hanging loosely from his bones. Morgan later joined the Headmen in their quest to use their intellectual talents to take control of the world. Dr. Jerold Morgan first appeared in World of Fantasy #11 (April 1958), and was created by Angelo Torres. This story was reprinted in Weird Wonder Tales #7 (December 1974). -- ---- Shuma-Gorath ---- Shuri ---- Si-Fan The Si-Fan are a fictitious secret society who act as the servants, spies, and warriors of Fu Manchu. Originally created for Sax Rohmer's Fu Manchu stories, the Si-Fan appear as enemies of Shang Chi and first appeared in Special Marvel Edition vol 1, #15. Early in the series the Si Fan were a band of highly individualized warriors from diverse Asian cultures, including Sumo wrestlers, samurai, kung fu fighters, dacoits, thugees, and leopard men. Currently, the Si-Fan (now referred to as Ninjas) work for the Kingpin. ---- Sibercat Sibercat (Illyich Lavrov) is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. His first appearance was in X-Factor Annual vol. 1 #1. Illyich Lavrov was recruited by the Russian mutant Blind Faith to become a freedom fighter attempt against the Soviet's mutant genocide program, and it was during this struggle that they encountered the original X-Factor team. Originally calling himself the Siberian Tiger, Lavrov took on the code-name of Sibercat after the Russian mercenary named Foxfire tore through the ranks of the Soviet Super-Soldiers, killing many Russian mutants. Sibercat was saved by Blind Faith and joined the second incarnation of the Super-Soldiers, which later became the Winter Guard. Sibercat is the "happy go lucky" type who tries to keep humour amidst the tragedy around him. Of all the Russian mutants, he remains the most fascinated with American culture. Sibercat is a mutant who possesses a feline tiger-like appearance with corresponding feline tiger-like capabilities. ---- Sidewinder Siege Sif Siggorth ---- Sigmar Sigmar first appeared in The Eternals vol. 1 #17 (November 1977), and was created by Jack Kirby. The character subsequently appear in Eternals vol. 1 #18-19 (December 1977-January 1978), and Avengers vol. 1 #246-248 (August–October 1984). Sigmar is a Polar Eternal and a scientist. He was trained by Phastos and had his own personal base beneath New York City. He was the creator behind the Molecular Reassembler, the Dimension Cloud and the Neural Beast. He was forced by Zakka into helping uncover the location of "the weapon". He was one of the Eternals left on Earth when the others formed the Uni-Mind. ---- Sigyn ---- Sikorsky Sikorsky first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #156 (April 1982), and was created by Chris Claremont and Dave Cockrum. The character subsequently appears in The Uncanny X-Men #161 (September 1982), X-Men Special Edition #1 (February 1983), The Uncanny X-Men #166-167 (February–March 1983), #174 (October 1983), The New Mutants #50-51 (April–May 1987), X-Men Spotlight On...Starjammers #1-2 (May–June 1990), The Avengers #350-351 (August 1992), Excalibur #116 (January 1998), and X-Men Unlimited #32 (September 2001). Sikorsky is the physician aboard the Starjammers’ starship, The Starjammer. Sikorsky is a Chr'Ylite, an insectoid race, possessing two bulbous composite eyes, an iridescent green carapace, transparent insectile wings on top of their bodies and mantis-like appendages. Sikorsky resembles a very large dragonfly, or a very small helicopter. He is given the nickname Sikorsky by the Starjammer’s captain, Corsair for his resemblance to a Sikorsky helicopter. When he speaks, Sikorksy's words are usually captioned in a square box instead of a rounded word balloon, a technique that indicates an artificial or robotic voice. Whether this is because Sikorksy is somehow robotic in nature or simply requires advanced technology to communicate with other life forms has never been clarified. Sikorsky can fly, can mentally scan the interiors of living beings’ bodies, and has high empathic ability. He has mastered medical science far more advanced than that of Earth. For example, he is responsible for moving Professor X's mind from a ravaged body into a freshly cloned, healthy one that could also walk. Sikorsky appeared as part of the "Starjammers" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #12. ---- Silencer Samuel Silke= Silly Seal Silhouette Silk Fever ---- Silver Silver (Jhimon Tang) is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. She was created by James D. Hudnall and John Calimee, and first appeared in Alpha Flight #76 (Nov 1989). Jhimon Tang and her brother Zhao were Chinese mutants who were involved in a plot to overthrow the Hong Kong government to prevent the 1997 handover of Hong Kong to the Chinese. The attempt was disrupted by Rick Mason, also known as the Agent, and soon thereafter the siblings fled to Canada where they were recruited into the Canadian government's Gamma Flight team. Shortly after Gamma Flight was disbanded by the Federal Government, Silver and Auric were kidnapped by the enigmatic being known as the Sphinx. Jhimon died while being experimented on by the Sphinx's scientists. Jhimon's consciousness now serves to form part of a composite energy being which was created from Jhimon, her brother, and a scientist that was investigating the site of the Sphinx's base. The base was destroyed in a battle between the Sphinx, Spider-Man, and the team New Warriors. Silver was a mutant who possessed the ability to fly along with the ability to shoot beams of intense cold from her eyes. ---- Silver Dagger Silver Fox * (aka Kayla Silverfox) Silver Racer * (Amalgam Comics) Silver Sable * (aka Silver Sablinova) Silver Samurai ---- Silver Scorpion Silver Scorpion (Elizabeth Barstow) first appeared in Daring Mystery Comics #7 (April 1941), during the period fans and historians call the Golden Age of Comic Books, and was co-created by artist and sometime-writer Harry Sahle. He signed her origin story with the Pen name Jewell, which comics historian Michael J. Vassallo believes marked a collaboration with another, unknown artist.[http://www.comics.org/issue/1362/#19443 "The Silver Scorpion", Daring Mystery Comics #7] at the Grand Comics Database Silver Scorpion is an honorary member of the Invaders. She appeared with the Golden Age Human Torch as a supporting character. She later joined the Liberty Legion. In the Avengers/Invaders storyline, Spider-Woman (who was actually the Skrull queen Veranke) disguised herself as Silver Scorpion when the Avengers found themselves stuck in the WWII era.Avengers/Invaders #10-12 ---- Silver Squire ---- Silver Surfer * Silver Surfer ---- Silver Surfer's Surfboard * Silver Surfer's Surfboard ---- Silverclaw Silvermane Roxanne Simpson ---- Sin Sin-Eater ---- Sinister Six ---- Sir Benedict Sir Benedict is a Dragon/human hybrid that first appearance was in Excalibur vol. 2 #2. ---- Sir Raston Sir Steel Sirocco ---- Siryn * Siryn ---- Sise-Neg Jasper Sitwell Skaar Skagg ---- Lavin Skee Lavin Skee first appeared in Incredible Hulk vol. 3 #92 in the 2006 Hulk storyline Planet Hulk. Prior to the events of Planet Hulk, Lavin Skee was the bodyguard and lover of Elloe Kaifi, the daughter of Ronan Kaia, a member of a high-ranking family on the planet Sakaar. Although deeply loyal to the Empire ever since his grandfather was made a high-ranking imperial, Skee lost his titles when the Red King removed all high-ranking officials from the army and replaced them with Death's Head robots. This was to prevent chances of revolution. Outraged at this demotion, Skee quit the guards and became a mercenary. He was hired by Ronan Kaifi, a high noble and vocal critic of the emperor's court, to serve as his personal bodyguard, developing an almost brotherly relationship with Kaifi's daughter Elloe. Eventually, however, Ronan Kaifi's objections became too loud to be ignored, resulting in his titles being stripped from him and he, Elloe and Lavin being sent to the gladiator training school, the Maw. When Ronan protested at this treatment, he was killed by the guards. Shortly after, the training battle began, where Elloe and Lavin were two of the seven survivors. All still standing became a team that must now work together in future battles. Skee undertook training Elloe in the finer points of battle, and she became a skilled student. Shortly after this, during the group's next match against a mass of Death's Head robots, Skee was mortally wounded when an Imperial Dreadnought dropped a bomb into the middle of the arena. Despite his injuries and a missing arm, he continued to fight on, helping his side to victory. While standing over his body, Hiroim the Shamed, one of the original survivors, proposed that the other members of the gladiator team formed a Warbound pact in Skee's memory. This is a promise for all members of the pact to support each other to the death. Later on, having been ordered to kill Elloe — a violation of the Warbound oath, since Skee had once served her — the Warbound broke free. They are assisted in this by the Hulk's old friend the Silver Surfer, who had also been captured and forced to fight in the gladitorial games. The Warbound then began a revolution against the Red King.Incredible Hulk vol. 3 #94 Lavin Skee in other media Lavin Skee appears in the Planet Hulk film voiced by Michael Kopsa. ---- Skein ---- Sketch Sketch is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. Her first appearance was in Uncanny X-Men #383. The mutant known only as Sketch was at some point taken captive by Ransome Sole, and forced to serve him as a slave in "The Slash" nightclub. When the X-Men came to "the Slash" in search of Debra Levin, who had been taken captive while investigating the club, Ransome Sole had Sketch create tendrils around the chair in which Levin was strapped, and Cable, Phoenix and Gambit were all quickly taken prisoner. When Storm was turned over to Ransome Sole by Simyon Kurasov, Sketch was instructed to ensnare her and the other X-Men inside of metal shells while he auctioned them off as slaves to Tullamore Voge and the Shockwave Riders. However, the "Storm" Kurasov had given Ransome was a robot decoy, and when the real Storm attacked, Sketch quickly released the other X-Men to help her. Revenant threatened Sketch, but Phoenix defended Sketch. Ultimately, Sketch's captors were all either defeated or fled, and she was set free. Sketch has the mutant ability to reshape reality by altering it upon her sketchpad; she can only affect non-organic matter with this power, fashioning metallic tendrils and metallic sheaths. She needs to be able to see an object in order to affect it. Sketch carries bags full of sketchpads and pencils with her at all times. ---- Skids ---- Skin ---- Skinner ---- Skitz Skitz is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont, first appeared in X-Treme X-Men #35. Within the context of the stories, Skitz creates a temporary psychosis in her victims. ---- ---- Skorn ---- Skornn * Skornn ---- Skreet *Skreet ---- Skrull * Skrull ---- Skrull Kill Crew *Skrull Kill Crew ---- Skrullian Skymaster ---- Skull the Slayer ---- Skullbuster ---- Skullfire (Marvel 2099) ---- Skunge ---- Skunge was a member of the space pirate Nebula's band of mercenaries. Skunge is a Laxidazian troll, and a Freebooter. Normal Laxidazians are moralistic humans. Since he is a rebel, Skunge was transformed into a small, satyr-like hedonist. Skunge carries a laser pistol. Skunge attacks Captain Marvel.Avengers #255 Skunge and Kehl bring her to Levan.Avengers #257 Skunge was once captured by Skrulls. ---- Skybolt ---- Skyhawk ---- Skylark, Tom ---- Slab ---- Frederick Slade ---- Hamilton Slade ---- Margaret Slade ---- Slapstick * Slapstick ---- Slash ---- Jink Slater ---- Slaymaster ---- Sleeper ---- Sleepwalker * Sleepwalker ---- Slick Slick is the name of two fictional comic book characters in the Marvel Universe. One is a demon and the other is a mutant (now depowered) and former student of the Xavier Institute. ---- Slick (demon) A demon who was a pawn of Gorn was also known as Slick. Her head was bitten off by Gorn after she failed to bring Kevin Moran to Gorn's realm, however she continued to function as a decapitated body. She first appeared in Marvel Comics Presents #101 and the following issue. ---- Slick (X-Men) Slick is a fictional mutant character in the Marvel Comics Universe. His first appearance was in New X-Men vol. 1 #126, created by Grant Morrison and Frank Quitely. Slick was one of the more popular students of the Xavier Institute, and appeared as a handsome young man but in reality was a shy mutant boy who used this disguise to overcome his appearance. During Cassandra Nova's second assault against the X-Men, Slick and the other students were manipulated into fighting Beast and Wolverine. Slick was freed from Cassandra's control by the Stepford Cuckoos. While studying at the Institute, Slick began a romantic relationship with fellow student Tattoo. He did not get along well with Quentin Quire, who would become known as Kid Omega. After hearing about the death of the mutant fashion designer Jumbo Carnation, Slick decided to write a song in tribute to him. While practicing some lyrics with Tattoo, Slick was confronted by Quire. Quire used his powers to expose Slick's true form, that of a dwarf-like creature, in front of the other students. Slick was deeply embarrassed by this and his girlfriend Tattoo broke up with him. Slick was one of many mutants who lost their powers after the event known as M-Day. Slick had a form of telepathic charisma which enabled him to communicate psionically, naturally draw attention and respect, and cast illusory self-images around himself. This self-images were able to fool normal surveillance systems and were so powerful that even gifted telepaths were not able to overcome them without the conscious knowledge of his manipulation. ---- Slipstream Sligguth Slither ---- Slingshot Slingshot (Yo-Yo Rodriguez) is the Puerto-Rican daughter of the Griffin. She is recruited by Nick Fury to join his anti-Skrull task force,Mighty Avengers #13 which becomes known as the Secret Warriors.Secret Invasion #3 Both of her arms are severed by the Gorgon, and is temporarily unable to remain active with the team.Secret Warriors #3 However, both arms are replaced with prosthetics''Secret Warriors'' #8 and she returns to active duty.Secret Warriors #9 Slingshot can run at superhuman speed, and bounce back to the point where she began running. ---- Morris Sloan ---- Slocum (AoA) Slug ---- Sluk Sluk (Byron Spencer) is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe, a member of the second team of X-Force. He was created by Peter Milligan and Mike Allred, and first appeared in X-Force vol. 1 #116. Sluk was present in a mission with X-Force in North Africa, where the team was battling a coup attempt by Qat-addled tribsemen. He attempts to ambush a soldier with his "creepy face things". The soldier caught him off guard and swung his mine detector, hitting a flaming tank, causing it to explode. He and the soldier are both killed. Later, a statue of Sluk was seen in the X-Force building's gift shop/cafe. A tour guide details how that for twenty dollars, Sluk's facial tentacles will activate, releasing a "pleasantly mild electronic pulse". Furthermore, fifty percent of all profits will go to Sluk's favorite charities. Zeitgeist, in particular, did not care for his less than human looks. This is revealed in the battletapes, taken by Doop, that he ostensibly reviews for "tactics". Sluk has facial tentacles that can stretch and encase the faces of others, suffocating them or ripping at their flesh. He also possesses peak human strength. ---- Slyde Marrina Smallwood ---- Smart Alec Smart Alec (Alexander "Alec" Thorne) is a fictional mutant in Marvel Comics, and a member of Alpha Flight. He first appeared in Alpha Flight #1 (August 1983), and was created by John Byrne. He was unidentified in his first appearance, and was not named until Alpha Flight #8. The character subsequently appears in Alpha Flight Vol. 1 #7 (February 1984), #11-13 (June–August 1984), and Alpha Flight Special (1992) in a flashback story. Alec Thorne was born in London. As a mutant, he was contacted by James Hudson to be one of the first members to join Department H. Alec was also one of the first recruits to join The Flight, a precursor to Alpha Flight, and in their first mission, they stopped the terrorist known as Egghead from launching a thermonuclear missile at the United States.Alpha Flight Special, 1992 Later, after Hudson divided the team into three smaller groups, Thorne (as Smart Alec) began training in Gamma Flight.Alpha Flight vol. 1 #1, 1983 Later, the members of Gamma Flight were contacted by Jerry Jaxon to join Omega Flight in his bid for vengeance against Hudson. During the fight, Smart Alec was defeated when he looked in Shaman's magical medicine bag; the resulting mental shock shut down his mind, allowing Shaman to shrink him down to miniature size and stick him in the bag.Alpha Flight vol. 1 #12, 1984 Snowbird was later forced to kill Sasquatch to vanquish the Great Beast, Tanaraq, who co-inhabited his body. This left Walter Langkowski mind to roam freely.Alpha Flight vol. 1 #24, 1985 Langowski's mind eventually entered Thorne's tiny body in an attempt to return to the human world. Thorne's body was finally killed when Langkowski merged his mind into the Box robot to defeat Pestilence, whose freed mind had inhabited the body of Snowbird (who was in the form of Sasquatch at the time), before Langkowski took over the Sasquatch body.Alpha Flight vol. 1 #46, 1987 Thorne invented, and wore an encephala-helmet, which was used to increase his already super-genius intelligence level. Smart Alec appeared as part of the "Omega Flight" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #9. Other versions of Smart Alec Smart Alec appears in What If? #62 (June 1994) titled "What If... Wolverine Battled Weapon X?" He is shown as a member of The Flight before being killed by Guy Desjardins (that reality's version of Weapon X). ---- Smartship Friday Smasher ---- Gregor Smerdyakov Gregor Smerdyakov is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by David Hine and David Yardin, first appeared in District X #1 (July 2004). Within the context of the stories, Gregor Smerdyakov is an immigrant from Russia and a resident of District X. He suppresses his mutant ability with medication. When he forgets his medication, his mutation takes full effect, transforming him into a sentient tree. Gregor Smerdyakov's powers and abilities Gregor Smerdyakov's mutation, if unchecked by medication, changes him into a sentient tree. It was shown that he would normally put down roots when he fell asleep, but with nobody to wake him, the mutation continued. While immobile, he produces a fruit that activates latent mutations and enhances active ones. Other versions of Gregor Smerdyakov A character based on Gregor Smerdyakov appeared in the story arc "House of M". ---- Smiling Tiger Tabitha Smith * (Time Bomb, Boom-Boom, Boomer, Meltdown, Firecracker) ---- Smoke Smoke is a mutant villain in the Marvel Comics Universe. He was created by Peter Milligan and Mike Allred, and his first appearance was in X-Force #119 (August 2001). Smoke was killed by Wolverine in X-Force #120 (September 2001), while attempting to kill Orphan. Smoke had the ability to generate smoke clouds and various gases, including toxic ones. His body appeared to be composed of smoke, though it was solid enough to be sliced in half by Wolverine's claws. ---- Smokescreen Smuggler Alistair Smythe Jane Smythe Spencer Smythe Snake Marston Snapdragon Snowbird ---- Snowblind Snowblind is an underworld drug lord who has been blind since birth. He is a businessman, heading his own narcotics distribution organization, and sometimes works as an assassin. Snowblind has discovered that he has the power to see by generating a mystical field. However, using the same field, Snowblind can blind anyone in his vicinity (high level demons and sorcerers can protect themselves from Snowblind's blinding power). The field also increases Snowblind's physical abilities giving him enhanced toughness, speed, and strength, on par with Ghost Rider who has been shown to be able to lift five tons. Snowblind can generate a mystical "white field" of light in which only he can see, but normal human beings cannot. Snowblind is blind except within his "white field." ---- Snowfall Snowfall was created by Peter B. Gillis and Fred Kida, and first appeared in Captain America #238 (Oct. 1979). Ginny Snow was a mutant child with telepathic and precognitive powers. She could also use her powers to appear in an idealized adult form. Ginny was abducted by the extra-dimensional telepath named Steven Tuval, who brought her to his world where scientists placed her inside a life-support chamber to develop her powers to the fullest. Tuval controlled her with his powers, making her use her powers to serve him. ---- Tildie Soames Martin Soap Soaron (AoA) Social Butterfly Solar Wind Solarman Solarr ---- Solara Solara is a character created by Electronic Arts, in conjunction with Marvel Comics, for Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. Her powers are similar to those of the Human Torch. In the middle of a ruthless gang war which had kept him underground and away from his wife for a year, the infamous Yakuza leader Kazuya Morimoto discovered that his wife had given birth to a daughter named Reiko. Morimoto, insane with rage because his daughter was born in another man's house, poured gasoline in every room and burned his house, and family, to the ground. ---- Ransome Sole Ransome Sole is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. His first appearance was in Uncanny X-Men #383. Ransome Sole is a renegade Neo who ran a thriving slave trade in Russia under cover of the exclusive nightspot known as "The Slash!" Sole and his employees clashed with the X-Men who had come to Russia to assist Colonel Alexei Vazhin in rescuing one of his top agents, Major Debra Levin, who had attempted to infiltrate the club but been captured. Sole is also the brother of the Neo known as Domina, and apparently there is no love lost between the two siblings. Ransome Sole has peak human strength, speed, endurance, and reflexes. His mutant powers were never revealed. ---- Solo ---- Somon *'Somon, The Great Artificer' appears in Alpha Flight (vol. 1) #24. He is an old looking humanoid depicted with long arms and a bull-horn headdress. He uses a powerful staff as a weapon and can control the other Great Beasts. The very land where the Great Beasts dwell responds to Somon's control. He is also capable of some sort of astral projection that allows him to kill by stabbing his victims with his astral fingernails. Somon is the most intelligent of the Great Beasts, known for his malevolent trickery. He, like Ranaq, is physically weak despite his great magical power. Snowbird mortally wounds him but he returns in perfect health at later dates. ---- Erica Sondheim ---- Songbird ---- Sons of the Serpent ---- Sons of the Tiger Bobby Soul ---- Soul Skinner Soul Skinner was a mutant and a Russian citizen. When his daughter Oskana died, the Soul Skinner found out that his wife was a spy for the Russian government. Outraged that she did not use her resources to save Oskana, the Soul Skinner killed his wife. Some time later, in the town of Neftelensk, the Soul Skinner had the town’s population in a catatonic state, save for the children. The Soul Skinner was then shot and killed by Colonel Vazhin. Candy Southern Candice "Candy" Southern is a former girlfriend of Warren Worthington III in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Roy Thomas and Werner Roth, first appeared in X-Men #31 in May 1967. Writer Roy Thomas created her name by combining the last name of author Terry Southern with the first name of the title character of Southern's novel Candy. Within the context of the stories, she partook in many adventures before being killed by Cameron Hodge.X-Factor #34 (November 1988) & #36 (January 1989). ---- Southpaw Space Phantom ---- Spear Spear 'is a supervillain and enemy of Luke Cage who first appears in ''Luke Cage, Power Man #28. He is a weapons expert who has designed a high-tech, powerful speargun which uses a variety of ammunition. Spear initially tries to kill Cage's friend, Dr. Noah Burnstien, as an act of vengeance. Burnstein had used an experimental treatment on Jack Daniels, Spear's brother, for his inoperable Cancer. Not only did the treatment fail, but it made Daniels' death more agonizing. Cage prevented Spear from killing Burnstein. Spear has reappeared several times since as a hireling of other criminals, and as a member of the Flashmob. His name is Daniels but his first name has never been revealed. He is the brother of the villainous Mangler. Specialist The '''Specialist is a supervillain. The character exists in the alternate future timeline Marvel 2099, and is an enemy of Spider-Man 2099. Created by Peter David and Rick Leonardi, he appeared in Spider-Man 2099 #4-5 (February–March 1993). Within the context of the stories, the Specialist is an athletic man with no superhuman powers, an expert martial artist who is trained as a samurai warrior. Born in Osaka in the late 21st Century, the Specialist worked for Tyler Stone as an assassin and field operative for the Stark/Fujikawa Corporation in the year 2099. At the behest of Tyler Stone, the Specialist captures Kasey Nash in order to lure the Spider-Man of that era into battle.Spider-Man 2099 #4 As the Specialist battles Spider-Man, his throat is slit.Spider-Man 2099 #5 Specter Specter (Dallas Gibson) is a mutant. The character, created by Christina Weir and Keron Grant, first appeared in New Mutants vol. 2, #3 (September 2003). Within the context of the stories, Dallas is a mutant who can transform into an intangible shadow form possessing enhanced speed and strength. At the Xavier Institute, Dallas Gibson is mentored by Emma Frost, Institute co-headmaster, With the invention of a new training squad system, he is assigned a new adviser, Cyclops, and is placed on a training squad, the Corsairs, which includes the Stepford Cuckoos, Quill, and Dryad. Specter is one of the thousands of mutants who lose their powers on M-Day. Jon Spectre Jon Spectre is a mutant who exists in an alternate future. The character, created by Fabian Nicieza and Rob Liefeld, first appeared in X-Force vol. 2, #2 (November 2004). Within the context of the stories, Jon Spectre is a mutant with the capability to turn his body intangible. Born in a future when mutants, humans and Apocalypse fought with each other. When Jon is young, the mutant warrior named Nathan Dayspring Askani’son convinced the mutant Askani Council that it was time to attack a threat called the Skornn. The following war nearly destroyed all life on Earth and among the dead was Dayspring’s ally and Jon’s father, Adam Spectre. ---- Speed Speed Demon Speedball= ---- Speedfreek Speedfreek (Leon Shappe) is a supervillain. The character, created by Peter David, first appeared in Incredible Hulk #388 (December 1991). Within the context of the stories, Leon Shappe becomes addicted to the drug called "snap". He kills the owner and inventor of a battlesuit in order to steal it. Once Speedfreek's daughter, Kate, discovers what her father was doing for a living, she ran away from home. He is hired by a man called only Mr. Lang to carry out hits. He comes into conflict with the Hulk. Speedfreek's daughter is killed in front of an abortion clinic by a young,Incredible Hulk #429 confused boy named Larry. Speedfreek attempts to kill Larry again and again, only to be stopped by the Hulk each time. The Hulk launches a car battery at Speedfreek's face. He slices it in two, but the acid in the battery hits his face, causing tremendous pain. Spellbinder Spellbinder (Erica Fortune) is a superhero in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Louise Simonson and Terry Shoemaker, first appeared in Spellbound #1 (January 1988). Within the context of the stories, professor Andrew King notices that one of his students, Erica, possesses a latent telekinetic ability. They are visited by Snaarl and Snugg, two alien slaves of a spellbinder known as Zxaxz. Zxaxz appears and battles Erica, and she gains possession of his power rings, which awaken her telekinetic abilities and allow her to defeat him.Spellbound (Limited series) #1-6 Erica, now known as Spellbinder, learns how to control her powers. Zxaxz returns to fight her and she defeats him with the aid of the New Mutants and Lila Cheney. A third spellbinder known as the Other watched the two of them battle, planning to defeat them both. Spellbinder and Zxaxz join forces to defeat the Other. Sphinx Sphinx is the name of two supervillains in the Marvel Universe. Anath-Na Mut Sphinx (Anath-Na Mut) is a supervillain in the Marvel Comics universe. The character, created by Marv Wolfman and Sal Buscema, first appeared in Nova #6 (February 1977). Within the context of the stories, Anath-Na Mut is a magician in the court of Egyptian pharaoh Ramesses II who is exiledSeen in flashback in Fantastic Four Annual #12 (1977) and discovers the alien Ka Stone, which grants him immortality and a host of other powers. Growing bored with his immortality,Nova #6 - 7 (Feb. - Mar. 1977) the character comes into conflict with superheroes including Nova, the Fantastic Four and the Inhumans. Meryet Karim Sphinx (Meryet Karim) is a supervillain in the Marvel Comics universe. The character, created by Fabian Nicieza, first appeared in New Warriors #4 (October 1990). Within the context of the stories, Meryet Karim is a desert nomad who finds an unconscious Anath-Na Mut soon after he finds the Ka Stone. In nursing him back to health, Karim absorbs residual energies from the Ka Stone which grant her a fraction of its power. Karim finds that after death she is being perpetually reincarnated into new bodies and retains the knowledge of her previous lives with each rebirth. In the modern era, Karim finds the remnants of the Ka Stone and reconstructs it to become the new Sphinx. Karim then alters history so that Anath-Na Mut kills Moses, which leads to Egypt eventually conquering the world. Karim is thwarted by the superhero team the New Warriors, and she resurrects Anath-Na in a bid to reclaim his love. The newly empowered Anath-Na battles the New Warriors, but when forced to face his feelings for Karim decides to merge with her into a composite entity, which goes back in time to live a normal life.New Warriors #47 - 50 (May. - Jul. 1994); Nova #6 - 7 (Jun. - Jul 1994);'' Night Thrasher'' vol. 2, #11 - 12 (Jun. - Jul. 1994) Sphinxor * Sphinxor ---- * Spider-Girl ---- Spider-Man * Spider-Ham * Spider-Man * Spider-Man * Spider-Man 2099 * Spider-Slayer * Spider-Woman * Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) * Spider-Woman Spider-Woman (Charlotte Witter) Spider-Woman (Charlotte Witter) is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Howard Mackie and John Byrne, first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 2, #5 (May 1999). Within the context of the stories, Charlotte Witter is a fashion designer (and granddaughter of psychic Madame Web) who also engaged in Black market transactions. Those dealings lead her to work for Doctor Octopus. Through genetic manipulation, Dr. Octopus mutates her into a human/spider hybrid, giving her the ability to absorb the powers of the previous Spider-Women in return for her agreeing to destroy Spider-Man. She manages to steal the powers of Jessica Drew, Julia Carpenter, Mattie Franklin, and Madame Web, but Mattie reabsorbs all those powers, leaving Charlotte powerless. Charlotte is defeated by Mattie and institutionalized. She is left in a coma in her grandmother's mansion. * Spider-X * Spidercide * Spike * Spinner * Spinnerette ---- Spiral * Spiral (Wikipedia) * Spiral (Marvel Wiki) * Spirit of '76 Spirit of Vengeance Spirit of Vengeance (Wileaydus Autolycus) is the Ghost Rider from an alternate future of the Marvel Universe and member of the Galactic Guardians. The character, created by Jim Valentino, first appeared as Wileaydus Autolycus in Guardians of the Galaxy #12 (May 1991) as the inheritor of the Ghost Rider mantle in the alternate timeline/reality Marvel Comics designated as Earth-691. The first appearance of the Spirit of Vengeance aspect of the character was in the following issue, Guardians of the Galaxy #13 (June 1991). Within the context of the Marvel Comics universe, Wileaydus Autolycus is from the planet Sarka, Tilnast system, a priest of an offshoot of the Universal Church of Truth, and a religious zealot. He first encounters the Guardians of the Galaxy while they are responding to a distress call from Firelord in the Tilnast system. Mistaking the ship as one carrying Black Knights of Truth as reinforcements for the Universal Church of Truth, he undergoes his first transformation into the Spirit of Vengeance and blindly attacks the Guardians. Realizing his error, he sets out to “atone for this transgression“ by charging into the heart of the fleet to buy the Guardians time to escape. Instead the Guardians are captured and brought before the Grand Inquisitor of the Universal Church of Truth on Sarka. The Spirit of Vengeance, with help from Replica, enables the Guardians escape. Before leaving, Vance Astro asks him to join them and consider changing his methods. He declines saying he preferred to complete his work on Sarka but that he would think on it as he kills the Grand Inquisitor. Later he is among those that respond to Martinex' call for help. He helps the gathered heroes save Martinex' homeworld and becomes one of the founding members of the Galactic Guardians. Spirit of Vengeance's powers and abilities The Spirit of Vengeance has the mystic ability to transform into a being with superhuman strength, stamina, and durability, with a head resembling a flaming skull. He can project fire-like mystical energy called either "soulfire" or "hellfire" for various effects. He can create his "Death-Cycle", a flying motorcycle-like vehicle created from the Fires of Kauri and capable of traversing airless space. The Spirit of Vengeance can also fire spike projectiles from his forearms. ---- Spitfire Spoilsport Spoor Spot Sprite Sprocket Sputnik Spyder Spyke Spymaster Spyne ---- Squadron Supreme * Squadron Supreme (Earth-616) * Squadron Supreme (Earth-712) Squirrel Girl * Squirrel Girl (Wikipedia) * Squirrel Girl (Marvel Wiki) Squid * Squid Squidboy * Squidboy ---- Squorm Ssith St. Croix, Claudette St. Croix, Marius * (Emplate) ---- Arthur Stacy ---- Stacy Dolan Stacy, Gabriel George Stacy ---- Gwen Stacy * Gwen Stacy ---- Jill Stacy ---- Stacy, Sarah Stacy X Stallior Ezekiel Stane Obadiah Stane ---- Zebediah Stane Zebediah Stane was the father of Obadiah Stane. The character was created by Dennis O'Neil and Luke McDonnell, and introduced in Iron Man #163 (October 1982). Zebediah was a degenerate gambler who lived with Obadiah. One day while on a "lucky streak", Zebediah played a game of Russian roulette and shot himself in the head right in front of young Obadiah. This trauma caused Obadiah to lose all of his blond hair and go bald and shaped him for years to come. From there on, his son became a ruthless manipulator who studies his adversaries to find weaknesses to exploit.Iron Man #198 When defeated, Obadiah Stane tells Iron Man that he believed that his father saw the world as his opponent and lost, then committed suicide via his repulustor from his hand in a similar to his father's fatal gunshot.Iron Man #200 Iron Man later briefly alludes to Zebadiah's degenerate gambler and drunk nature while remembering Obadiah after the first encounter with Ezekiel Stane.Invincible Iron Man #2 Alternate versions of Zebediah Stane The character's Ultimate Marvel version (which appears in a cartoon in this reality) is Howard Stark's business rival.Ultimate Iron Man Vol. 1 #1 Conspiring with Loni (Stark's first wife) while Howard was too distracted with his second wife giving birth their son Antonio "Tony" Stark. Several years later, Stane kidnapped the younger Stark covered in the elder Stark's blue skin-armor that Stane wants to manufacture. However, Howard arrives with a SWAT team to arrest Zebediah. After his arrest, Zebadiah is visited by Loni and their son Obadiah where his wife Zebadiah that she'll divorce him and get half while their son gets the other half. Some years later, Zebadiah apparently gets help to escape prison only to get killed by the same men (later revealed to be Loni). Afterward, Howard is arrested for Zebadiah's murder.Ultimate Iron Man Vol. 1 #2 Fabian Stankowicz Fabian Stankowicz is a supervillain used for comic relief in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jim Shooter, Bob Hall, and Dan Green, first appeared in The Avengers #217 (March 1982). Within the context of the Marvel Comics universe, Fabian Stankowicz is a lottery winner and engineer who uses his winnings to finance his creation of various powered armors. He sets out to use the armor to gain notoriety as a supervillain under the name Mechanaut and crosses paths with the Avengers a number of times. After his release from prison, Captain America recruits Stankowicz as the Avengers on-site inventor and technical support. ---- Star Brand ---- Star-Dancer Shanga the Star-Dancer first appeared in Marvel Two-in-One #79 (September 1981), and was created by Tom DeFalco and Ron Wilson. The character also appeared in Quasar #14 (September 1990). Shanga the Star-Dancer is a Zhalla'Kian, a race of virtually immortal crystal-based humanoids possessing natural cosmic energy manipulating powers. Shanga devoted her life to the art of dance, spending millennia practicing and perfecting her craft. Finding her life unsatisfying, she began to travel through space. After centuries of wandering, she eventually happened upon Earth. There, she met Elton Morrow, who was the Blue Diamond in the 1940s, and took him with her back to space to be her mate. Shanga was later encountered on the Stranger's laboratory world and was set free. The Star-Dancer received an entry in the original Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #10. ---- Star-Lord Star Sign ---- Star Stalker Star-Stalker, created by Steve Englehart and Bob Brown, first appears in Avengers #123 (May 1974). The Star-Stalker was a mutant Vorm who destroyed Planets by absorbing energy in the form of ions (electrically charged atoms). Millennia ago, the Star-Stalker attacked the prison planet to which the Kree dissidents known as the Priests of Pama had been exiled. Acting together, the Priests defended themselves by creating a fissure which caused the Star-Stalker to be exposed to molten lava while it was in its ionic combustion state, forcing it to flee back into space. The Priests traded the information of the creature's sole weakness to the Kree Supreme Intelligence in exchange for freedom from their prison planet to prepare to fight the Star Stalker again. The Priests split up, taking their secret allies the Cotati away from Hala with them.Avengers vol.1, 124 (June, 1974); Avengers vol.1, #134 (April, 1975) Years later on Earth, the Priests of Pama there were killed by a Vietnamese criminal named Khruul. The Star-Stalker sensed this and traveled to Earth and killed Khruul as well. The Avengers arrived and fought the Star-Stalker in the Priests' temple. The Avengers fought him with everything they had, but could not affect him. Mantis realized what the Star-Stalker's weakness was, and directed the Vision to attack; the alien could not withstand the Vision's solar ray and fell dead.Avengers vol. 1, #124 (June, 1974) Later, the Grim Reaper resurrected a number of former Avengers foes as pawns for his Legion of the Unliving, using the power of the demon Lloigoroth. The Star-Stalker was included among these foes, and attacked Hercules. However, the Grim Reaper lost control of his pawns, and they attacked him until Lloigoroth drew the Grim Reaper and the Legion to him through a dimensional vortex. ---- Star Thief Starbolt Stardust Starfox Starhawk Starlight Howard Stark ---- Gregory Stark Gregory Stark is one of unique characters to the Ultimate Marvel universe, created by Mark Millar and Carlos Pacheco, and introduced in Ultimate Comics: Avengers #2. In contrast to his brother Iron Man's armor, Gregory is more competent and doesn't possess an infamous lifestyle, and has a superiority complex. Gregory becomes the benefactor to Nick Fury's Avengers to initially defeat the Red Skull and A.I.M..Ultimate Comics: Avengers #2''Ultimate Comics: Avengers'' #4''Ultimate Comics: Avengers'' #5''Ultimate Comics: Avengers'' #6 Stark later participated in a war between the Avengers led by Fury and the Ultimates led by Carol Danvers. After an all-out fight which resulted in Fury's custody and Danvers being in critical condition, Stark was given leadership of S.H.I.E.L.D. by the President of the United States. Stark then revealed that he was actually responsible for framing Fury as a rogue agent selling top secret superhuman research on the black market, and making the S.H.I.E.L.D. director to fuel his cause of supplying smuggled super-soldiers to pro-democratic rebellions in rogue states and creating a new world order according to his own agenda.Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates #4 When Fury and the Avengers confront him, revealed uses a nanite Fleet in his body which imbued him with super-human strength and invulnerability. Gregory's plans came to fruition as nations (such as Iran and North Korea) fell to revolution, Gregory ordered the New Ultimates to stand down. However, the Ultimates and the Avengers learnt about Gregory's conspiracy, Stark personally fought against them in North Korea (where he destroyed Captain America's shield). After his brother disabled his nanites with an Electro Magnetic Pulse, Gregory is killed when Thor strikes him with a lightning bolt.Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates #5''Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates'' #6 Howard Stark Sr. Howard Stark Sr. is Howard Stark's father and Tony Stark's grandfather. Not much is known about Howard Sr. except that he worked with his son as a brilliant inventor on various projects and later founded Stark Industries. It's unknown if Stark Sr. ever met his grandson. Alternate versions The Ultimate Marvel version of Howard Stark Sr. appears in Ultimate Comics: Armor Wars #4. He's the one who hired Ghost to steal covert tech piece "Remnant 242".Ultimate Comics: Armor Wars #1 He sends his ARSENAL cyborgs to kidnap Iron Man. In his "Project Tomorrow" base, Howard Sr. used the former military area to transform himself into a Man/Machine fusion. Believed to be dead, Stark Sr. has been trying to use Iron Man's armor tech to upgrade his rusted green, body armor to achieve immortality. When Howard Sr. is given "Remnant 242", it's revealed to be the head of an alternate reality version of his grandson found dead in a barren wasteland by Reed Richards. When the alternate's advanced armor failsafe kills technology, a massive pulse that kills Ghost, the ARSENAL drones, Justine Hammer and Howard Sr.. In his first (and only) appearance within any Marvel continuity, his character's Man/Machine fusion appearance is an amalgam of Iron Monger and Titanium Man.Ultimate Comics: Armor Wars #4 * Maria Stark * Starr the Slayer * Starshine * Jack Starsmore Static Static is the name of two distinct characters in the Marvel Universe. Gianna Esperanza Static (Gianna Esperanza) is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Alan Davis, Fabian Nicieza, and Lee Weeks, first appeared in X-Men: Magneto War #1 (March 1999). Within the context of the stories, Static is a mutant who can generate neurosynaptic pulses that disable the higher brain functions of others, paralyzing her opponents and temporarily robbing them of their superhuman abilities. She is an Acolyte, recruited by Fabian Cortez while they search for Magneto, who is missing at the time. She goes along with Magneto to Genosha and is killed during a Sentinels attack on the island. She is later resurrected on the island during the Necrosha event.X-Force (Vol.3) #21 Static of the Neo Static is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont and Leinil Francis Yu, first appeared in X-Men vol. 2, #100 (May 2000). Within the context of the stories, Static has the ability to project a scrambling field effect that disables superhuman talents, or reverses them to backfire on their owners. She is a member of the race of supermutants known as the Neo. She is a member of the squad of Neo who track down and fight Cecilia Reyes and the X-Men. ---- Emma Steed Steel Collar Steel Serpent Steel Spider Steel Vengeance Steel Wind Steeplejack Stegron ---- Chase Stein * Chase Stein (Neo, Talkback) ---- * Stellaris * Stem Cell Stencil Stencil is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. Her first appearance was in Soviet Super-Soldiers #1. Stencil was a member of Blind Faith's underground mutant cell when they were discovered hiding in a Ukrainian farmhouse by the cybernetic soldier Firefox, who killed most of the mutants. Stencil and Blind Faith escaped, and with the mutants Ursa Major, Vanguard, Darkstar, and Sibercat, hid out in an apartment in Novosibirsk, Siberia. The military found them, and after a skirmish the mutants teleported away using Darkstar's powers. They sought out the Underground Mutant Safe-System on the Black Sea, to convince them to abandon the safehouse system, but Firefox found the safehouse. Firefox and his men killed all of their mutant allies until Vanguard finally defeated Firefox. The six heroes hid out in another Siberian safehouse, and Blind Faith christened them the Exiles, stating their goal to be overthrowing the Russian government. Stencil and the others, now calling themselves Siberforce, later witnessed the effects of the Starblasters' Moon Thruster on Earth's moon. Stencil generates a telepathic psycho-absorption field, "mindsucking" the thoughts and memories of others into herself for a limited time while turning her victim into a vegetable; this field permanently contains the consciousness of Colonel Krychev and possibly other personalities. ---- Stepford Cuckoos * Stepford Cuckoos ---- * Steppin' Razor ---- Stanley Stewart *Stanley Stewart ---- Stick Stiletto Farley Stillwell Harlan Stillwell Stilt-Man Stinger (Wendy Sherman) ---- Stinger (Blodween Reese) Stinger (Blodween Reese) is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. Her first appearance was in Genetix #1. Reese was born in Wales Portmeirion. She was about 18 years old when she joined Genetix. She has an incendiary temper, and finds Shift's attitude difficult to tolerate at times. Stinger can project bursts of energy, and form force fields or cages of energy. She can also fly by neutralizing the effects of gravity to generate propulsion. Storage pods on her belt contain a small amount of additional energy. ---- Stingray ---- Stitch Stitch (Jodi Furman) is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. She was created by Scott Lobdell, Simon Furman, Pat Broderick and Bruce Patterson, and her first appearance was in Alpha Flight Special #1. Jodi Furman was an extremely withdrawn young woman when she was found by James Hudson, who recruits her into Department H. She became a member of the original Alpha Flight team named The Flight. While training, she is attacked by the then-feral Wild Child. Wolverine saves her from further injury. Later, Wolverine notes that Stitch's first friendly gesture since arriving is a friendly hug for fellow team member Groundhog. The Flight is sent to confront Egghead and his associates, who have claimed Canadian territory in order to aim a nuclear missile at New York City. During the battle, Stitch uses her powers to control the Swordsman. Despite this, the battle goes poorly. Flight member Saint Elmo sacrifices his life to destroy the missile. After the mission, Stitch stayed with Department H for a time, but eventually she left for parts unknown. Diagnosed as an "egophobe" (someone who is scared of his/her own self and in her case, powers), Jodi is a mutant with the ability to control small pieces of metal with amazing precision, most commonly a needle which earned her the codename Stitch. ---- Stone Tyler Stone * (Marvel 2099) Stonecutter Stonewall Stonewall (Jerry Sledge) ---- Storm * Storm ---- Franklin Storm Franklin Storm is a surgeon in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appeared in Fantastic Four #31 (October 1964) as the estranged father of Susan and Johnny Storm. Within the context of the Marvel Comics universe, Franklin Storm is an accomplished surgeon who was unable to save the life of his wife after an automobile accident. Blaming himself for her death, he gives up his career and turns to gambling, eventually borrowing money from a loan shark. When he is unable to pay, the loan shark sends a thug to threaten him and his children. Storm struggles with the thug, who accidentally shoots himself. As a result, Storm is convicted of manslaughter and sentenced to 20 years in prison. He requests that Susan not visit him and that she tell Johnny that he is dead. When Susan is seriously injured escaping from the Mole Man's lair, Storm, who had escaped from prison, comes out of hiding to operate on her, saving her life. After the operation, he is returned to prison where he is abducted by the Skrulls. The Super-Skrull impersonates him in a plot to demoralize the Fantastic Four. When Reed Richards recognizes the impostor and forces the Skrulls to exchange Storm for their, Morrat suggests a new plan. The Skrulls attach a concussive energy beam projector, set to go off in the presence of the Fantastic Four, to Storm's chest. When he appears, he warns the heroes to stay away and rolls over on the floor, taking the full force of the fatal blast on himself. Much later, Susan, in honor of his memory and sacrifice, names her son Franklin after him. Other versions of Franklin Storm The character was adapted by Brian Michael Bendis, Mark Millar, and Adam Kubert for Marvel Comics' Ultimate Marvel imprint in Ultimate Fantastic Four #1 (February 2004) and would appear as a somewhat regular character in that series. Within the context of the Ultimate Marvel Universe, Franklin Storm is a scientist originally working on the "super soldier" project and subsequently "poached" to lead the Baxter Building project. In that role he removes Dr. Molhevic for attempting to create biological life and later becomes mentor to and supervisor of the Fantastic Four. During the storyline "Ultimatum" he is killed by the tidal wave that tears through Manhattan. Franklin Storm in other media The character of Franklin Storm was adapted for an appearance in the episode "Behold, A Distant Star" of the 1994 animated series Fantastic Four. ---- Jonathan Storm *Human Torch (Johnny Storm) Wikipedia Article ---- Susan Storm Stranger Static ---- Strange Josie ---- Straw Man ---- Striker Striker first appeared in Avengers Academy #1 (June 2010), and was created by Christos Gage and Mike McKone. He appeared as a regular character in the series through its final issue #39 (Jan 2013). Born to a woman who is clinging to her fifteen minutes, Striker was forced to become a child actor at a young age after his mother told him “You’re nothing; and you, my beautiful boy, are gonna be something”. His mother hired a manager for him, Rick, who molested Striker when no one was around. Striker tried to tell his mother of Rick’s actions, but she scolded him for saying “lies” based on the connections Rick had. When Rick tried to go farther than his usual touching, Strikers powers manifested resulting in his facial scar and the white streak in his hair. Norman Osborn found him and gave Striker whatever he wanted in exchange for the use of his powers.Avengers Academy #5 Striker is recruited into the Avengers Academy along with five other students who have been affected by Osborn.Avengers Academy #1 Striker reveals to Julie Power that he thinks he is gay.Avengers Academy #23 He then very publicly announces his sexual orientation to the world, partially showing Julie his fame hungry side.Avengers Academy #27 He was later scarred in the face by Jeremy Briggs when the kids tried to stop Briggs from releasing a superhuman cure.Avengers Academy Vol. 1 #37 At the series' conclusion, he goes on a date with another teenage boy, even turning off the phone and ignoring his mom's urgings.Avengers Academy Vol. 1 #39 The faculty then announce that Striker and the others have graduated the Academy. Striker is able to unleash massive amounts of electrical energy and appears capable of flight. ---- Stringfellow Strobe Mendel Stromm ---- Strong Guy * Strong Guy ---- Strongman The Strongman (Bruce Olafsen) is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe, a member of the Circus of Crime. The character, created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #3 (September 1962). The character subsequently appears in The Amazing Spider-Man #16 (September 1964), The Avengers #22 (November 1965), Thor #145 (October 1967), Ghost Rider #72-73 (September–October 1982), The Sensational She-Hulk #1 (May 1989), and X-Men and Power Pack #3 (February 2006). Within the context of the stories, the Strongman is a longtime member of the criminal organization Circus of Crime. He works as a circus strongman and weight-lifter. Strongman in other media Strongman appears in the episode "Carnival of Crime" of the 1981 animated series Spider-Man. * Stryfe * William Stryker Alistaire Stuart Alistaire Stuart and his sister Alysande are the founding members of the Weird Happenings Organization in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont and Alan Davis, first appeared in Excalibur #6 in March 1989. Within the context of the stories, Alistaire is part of a British Government organization which investigates supernatural and superhuman incidents. Alysande Stuart Alysande Stuart and her brother Alistaire are the founding members of the Weird Happenings Organization in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont and Alan Davis, first appeared in Excalibur #6 in March 1989. Within the context of the stories, Alysande is part of a British Government organization which investigates supernatural and superhuman incidents. Stuff Stuff is a member of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Grant Morrison, first appeared in New X-Men #123 (April 2002). Within the context of the stories, is a shapeshifter whose natural form resembles a green, cyclopean amoeba. After the Shi'ar Empress Lilandra Neramani, under the mental control of Professor X's twin sister Cassandra Nova, orders the destruction of all mutants on Earth, Stuff does advance scouting work for the Shi'ar by disguising himself as a mutant child called Kato at the Xavier Institute. His mind is wiped by the Stepford Cuckoos, and the mind of Cassandra Nova is trapped in his body.New X-Men #126 Stunner Stunner (Angelina Brancale) is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character was created by J. M. DeMatteis and Mark Bagley and first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #397 (January 1995). Within the context of the stories, Angelina Brancale was an overweight and lonely Video Store clerk who was provided an opportunity to change her life when approached by Dr. Octopus.WIKIPEDIA:Spider-Man Unlimited #18 Through the use of revolutionary Virtual reality technology developed by Octavius' protégé, Dr. Carolyn Trainer, she becomes the adversary of Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider primarily during the "Clone Saga". Her powers derive from her avatar-self as the beautiful and deadly Stunner. She became the woman she always wanted to be, and fell in love with Octavius in the process, doing his bidding. After Octavius found a poisoned Spider-Man, he learned Parker's identity by unmasking him, and as part of an unknown plan had allowed himself to be taken into custody by the authorities with the belief that Stunner would break him free shortly thereafter; however, he was intervened and killed by Kaine. Octavius' first death had Stunner swearing vengeance on her lover The Spectacular Spider-Man #221. She developed an alliance with Jacob Raven, Kaine's primary adversary, as she sought vengeance against Kaine; however, Raven met the same fate as Octavius. Shortly thereafter, Brancale returned to her lonely life as a Video Store clerk leaving the Stunner persona behind. However, after Octvaius' body is stolen by soldiers of the Hand employed by "The Rose", she is approached by Dr. Carolyn Trainer, now Lady Octopus, to team with her and find who stole Octavius' body. As Spider-Man broke free from being used in the sacrifice to bring Octavius back, Stunner gave her avatar-self to resurrect him; but the effect caused the Virtual Reality Matrix to explode leaving her in a comatose condition for several years.WIKIPEDIA:The Amazing Spider-Man #428 As her fate was left unknown, following Parker's death in Otto Octavius' body in The Amazing Spider-Man #700, Brancale apparently awoke and spent months resuming her physical therapy. She sought out her Stunner avatar to avenge the second death of Otto Octavius."WIKIPEDIA:The Superior Spider-Man'' #20 Stuntmaster Stuntmaster is the name of several characters: George Smith Stuntmaster (George Smith) first appeared in Daredevil #58 (Nov 1969), and was created by Roy Thomas and Gene Colan. George Smith was a retired overage stuntman who became a costumed criminal under Crime-Wave and fought Daredevil. Later, after redeeming himself, Stuntmaster became a hero. Later, Smith became a television actor, working with Johnny Blaze on the Stuntmaster TV show. The Enforcer and Water Wizard menaced Blaze on the set of the show. The original Eel worked on his show for a time as a technical advisor. Smith joined model Chili Storm in reporting on the Avengers Day parade that was disrupted by the Grim Reaper. When various heroes tried to breech a forcefield created by the Reaper, Stuntmaster tried to help by driving his motorcycle into it. The effort failed and Stuntmaster was saved from a damaging fall by Invisible Woman.Avengers vol.3 #10-11 Steve Brooks A man named Steve Brooks joined the Fifty State Initiative using the Stunt-Master identity, and was assigned membership in the Georgia-based team "The Cavalry". He battled a Skrull posing as Thor Girl during the Secret Invasion. Other versions of Stuntmaster Stuntmaster is mentioned in A-Next #1 as being Los Angeles' only superhero. In A-Next #5, Thunderstrike, who comes from that city, is seen to have a Stuntmaster poster on the wall in his New York apartment. Stygyro Stygyro is a wizard in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Steve Englehart and Gene Colan, first appeared in Doctor Strange vol. 2, #17 (August 1976). Within the context of the stories, Doctor Strange first encounters Stygyro while time-traveling with Clea back to 17th century America to meet Sir Francis Bacon. Stygyro and a band of attackers beset upon Strange and Clea, but flee before finishing them off. Strange and Clea moved on to the 18th century to meet Ben Franklin, and were attacked by a monstrous sea creature under Stygyro's control. Strange tracks Stygyro to the bottom of the ocean, and fights him in the ruins of ancient Atlantis. Stygyro abducts Clea, but Strange rescues her. Later, Stygyro becomes an ally of the Creators, who with the help of the In-Betweener take over the universe briefly. Strange defeats the Creators and traps Stygyro in a black hole.Doctor Strange #26-28 (vol. 2), Dec 1974 - Apr 1975 (bi-monthly) ---- Styx and Stone Sublime ---- Sub-Mariner *Sub-Mariner ---- Subterranea Sugar Man ---- Sui-San Sui-San is a member of the Eternals, a race in the Marvel Universe. Sui-San first appeared in Captain Marvel vol. 1 #29 (November 1973), and was created by Jim Starlin. The character also appears in Silver Surfer vol. 3 #84 (September 1993). Sui-San was a Uranian/Titanian Eternal and the mother of both Starfox, Thanos and many of the Eternals of Titan. She was the former wife of Mentor and the sole survivor of the civil war that occurred on Titan. She was vivisected and slain by her son, Thanos in attempt to learn why he was different from the other Eternals. Sui-San shared the long lifespan of all Eternals, although as she was not on Earth during the cosmic energy experiment that activated the other Eternals' full powers, it is not clear what other Eternal abilities she may have possessed. Suit Suit first appeared in issue #2 of the Venom mini-series. Suit is made of tiny alien robots discovered by Reed Richards. Nick Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D. took one of them and brought it to his science team, who then build the Suit from it. As his original nano-bots components, the Suit seems to have a great interest in Venom. SULTAN SULTAN (Systematic Ultimate Lawless Takeover of All Nations) is a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by David Anthony Kraft and Mike Zeck, appeared in Captain America #265-266 (January–February 1982). Within the context of the stories, SULTAN is a former S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons designer and computer and code expert, who quits and sets out to overthrow all governments. He can transfer his consciousness into robotic bodies through a mobile microchip device. He fights and is beaten by Captain America and Spider-Man, before being killed by Nick Fury. David Sum David Sum is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Brian Reed and Aaron Lopresti, first appeared in Ms. Marvel vol. 2, #13 in May 2007. Within the context of the stories, he has an unexplained healing ability. Suma-Ket Suma-Ket is a sorcerer and necromancer in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Bob Harris and Jae Lee, first appeared in Namor the Sub-Mariner #36 (March 1993). Within the context of the stories, Suma-Ket is the king of the Unforgiven Dead, a tribe from north of Atlantis. He appears as an enemy of Namor. ---- Scott Summers * Scott Summers (Earth-10005) * Hope Summers * Rachel Summers * Ruby Summers Sumo Sumo is the name of two characters in the Marvel Universe. General Wo Sumo (General Wo) is an enemy of Captain America in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Don Heck, first appeared in Tales of Suspense #61 (January 1965). Within the context of the stories, Sumo is working for a Viet Cong army major. His group is holding an American pilot named Jim Baker prisoner and Captain America arrives to try to barter for the man's release. The Captain ends up battling Sumo and other soldiers under the major's command. The pilot and the hero manage to steal a helicopter and escape, while Sumo dies after an idol he was lifting up in the air falls on him.Tales of Suspense #61 (1965) Jun Tenta Sumo (Jun Tenta) is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Louise Simonson and Rob Liefeld, first appeared in New Mutants #93 (September 1990). Within the context of the stories, Sumo's mutation grants him super size, strength, stamina, sturdiness. He is recruited by Stryfe to join the Mutant Liberation Front (MLF) with Dragoness and Kamikaze shortly after the team was created. The MLF fought the New Mutants several times. Later, Garrison Kane stumbles upon Sumo, Wildside, and Forearm in the Canadian mountains and, after a brief scuffle, follows them through a teleportation portal, where he is tortured. On a mission to steal an ancient sword from a museum, Sumo and several other members of the MLF run into Cable, who shoots Sumo in the head, killing him.Cable: Blood and Metal #1 (October 1992) Lin Sun Lin Sun is a superhero in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Steve Englehart and Jim Starlin, first appeared in Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #1 (April 1974). He remained one the central figures in that series through its conclusion with issue #33 (February 1977). Within the context of the stories, Lin Sun, along with Abe Brown and Bob Diamond, is one of the most skilled students attending the martial arts school run by sensei Master Kee. Kee gave the three students each a jade talisman in the shape of a tiger’s head and forepaws, when he sustains mortal injuries due to an attack by a group of ninja terrorists. As the Sons of the Tiger, the three martial artists avenged their master’s death, and became a group of adventurers for a while. Bob Diamond became involved romantically with a woman named Lotus Shinchuko, who had joins with the Sons. As the Sons became involved in helping out superheroes, such as Iron Fist, Spider-Man, and the Human Torch, Lotus began to draw away from Bob and became closer with Lin Sun. This led to a fight between the group which ultimately tore them apart. Lin Sun and Lotus remained at the martial arts school with Abe Brown, while Bob Diamond left to resume his movie career. Sunder Sunder (Mark Hallett) is a mutant in the Marvel Universe, a member of the Morlocks. The character, created by Chris Claremont and Paul Smith, first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #169 (May 1983). Within the context of the stories, Sunder's mutant powers give him superhuman strength, stamina and durability. He is a founding member of the Morlocks, abandoning the identity he had in the surface human world. Sunder is the aide to Callisto, the muscle of his group who is very protective of them, especially Callisto. On Callisto's orders, he kidnaps Angel to the realm of the Morlocks.Uncanny X-Men #169 He later aids Callisto in abducting Kitty Pryde and attempting to force Pryde to marry the Morlock Caliban.Uncanny X-Men #178-179 He also serves the wizard Kulan Gath when the latter took over Manhattan.Uncanny X-Men #190 Some time later, he took up residence on Muir Island. He briefly joins the "Muir Island" X-Men organized by Moira MacTaggert, but is killed by the cyborg Pretty-Boy with a bullet wound in the back when the Reavers invade Muir Island.Uncanny X-Men #254 (1989) Other versions of Sunder * In the alternate Age of Apocalypse reality, Sunder is known as Brute and is a member of the Outcasts, alongside Nate Grey.X-Man #1 He is killed by Mister Sinister.X-Man #2 * In the House of M timeline, Sunder is seen as a member of the Genoshan Black Ops version of the Marauders. * Sunder is introduced to the Ultimate Marvel Universe in Ultimate X-Men #82 as the leader of the Ultimate Morlocks.WIKIPEDIA:Ultimate X-Men #82 His desire to fight and kill any perceived threat, instead of using diplomatic means, results in his demotion as leader and replacement by Nightcrawler. In Ultimate X-Men #90 he is forced to bring some innocent mutants to Mister Sinister.Ultimate X-Men #90 Sunder in other media Sunder appears alongside the Morlocks in the X-Men animated series, where he is voiced by Dan Hennessey. Sundragon Sundragon (Pamela Douglas) is a superhero in the Marvel Universe, the niece of Drax the Destroyer and cousin of Moondragon. The character, created by Peter B. Gillis and Don Perlin, first appeared in Solo Avengers #16 (March 1989). Within the context of the stories, Pamela Douglas is an editor for a business trade journal, The Manhattan Project. Under the influence of the Dragon of the Moon, she begins contacting her cousin. Moondragon's body had been destroyed, and her disembodied mind infused itself into Pamela's mind. Pamela agrees to travel to Titan to return Heather's mind to a cloned body that was waiting there for her. On their way back to Earth from Titan, Moondragon awakenes Pamela's latent psionic powers to save them from attacking aliens. Taking the name Sundragon, Pamela travels through space for a time with Moondragon, Cloud, and Gargoyle, and the Eternal Demeityr, who becomes Sundragon's lover. Kingo Sunen Kingo Sunen is a member of the Eternals, a fictional race in the Marvel Comics universe. Created by Jack Kirby, Kingo Sunen first appeared in The Eternals vol. 1 #11 (May 1977). The character subsequently appears in Eternals vol. 2 #1 (October 1985), 3-12 (December 1985-September 1986), Avengers vol. 1 #308-310 (October–November 1989), 370 (January 1994), Eternals: Apocalypse Now (February 2000), and Uncanny X-Men #500 (July 2008). Kingo spent centuries in Japan learning the ways of the Samurai, and is one of the most skilled swordsmen on the planet. In the present day and age, he has parlayed his skills into becoming a major Action film star in Japan.Eternals vol. 1 #11 (May 1977) He recently has reappeared, after Sprite's mindwiping of the Eternals, once again, as a major Japanese film icon, now an actor, director, and producer, who is making a film in San Francisco starring the Blob, finding himself drawn to the Dreaming Celestial.Uncanny X-Men #500 Kingo Sunen presumably has all the typical powers of Eternals—immortality, super-strength, flight, energy projection, and molecular manipulation. However, he eschews the use of these powers in battle, preferring to fight in the traditional manner of the Samurai. Kingo uses a sword forged by the Eternal Phastos that can cut through nearly any material. ---- Sunfire Sunpyre Sunspot ---- Sunstreak Sunstreak (Andrea Roarke) is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Terry Kavanagh and Jim Cheung, first appeared in Iron Man #330 (July 1996). Within the context of the stories, Sunstreak has the ability to fly, and can project a "solar lance" from her hands. Sunstreak appeared as part of the supervillain group Stockpile, alongside Brass, Joust, Unicorn, and Calico. They attack Iron Man and War Machine, and are defeated.Iron Man #330-331 After the superhero Civil War, she registers and starts training at Camp Hammond.Avengers: The Initiative #13 In the course of her training, she became friends with fellow recruit Prodigy. Sunstreak is placed on the Initiative team for Oregon, Force of Nature. She is used by Norman Osborn as an example to justify "reformed" villains being placed on Initiative teams.Avengers: The Initiative #26 When Prodigy makes a public stand against the Initiative, Osborn sends the Force of Nature to take him down. Prodigy expects Sunstreak to help him, but instead she attacks him.Avengers: The Initiative #28 (2009) Sunstroke Sunstroke (Sol Brodstroke) is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Steve Englehart and Al Milgrom, first appeared in West Coast Avengers #17 (February 1987). Within the context of the stories, Sunstroke is originally a minion of Dominus, and has the ability to absorb solar energy and release it as blinding flashes of light or projections of heat. The Avengers stumble upon Dominus and his minions and defeat them. Sunstroke later battles Captain America (who is posing as Crossbones) at a weapons expo hosted by AIM.Captain America #411-413 Sunstroke joins the Masters of Evil in their bid to blackmail the world governments''Thunderbolts'' #25 becomes a member of the Hood's crime syndicate.Dark Reign: The Hood #5 ---- Sunturion Sun Girl Super-Adaptoid Super-Patriot Super Rabbit Super Sabre Super-Skrull ---- Supercharger Supercharger (Ronnie Hilliard) is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Kurt Busiek, and Paul Lee, first appeared in Amazing Fantasy #17 (January 1996). Within the context of the stories, Ronnie Hilliard gains superpowers in a generator explosion that kills his father. Calling himself Supercharger, he is a "living battery" capable of absorbing, storing, and releasing great amounts of electricity. He can discharge this energy through physical contact or as destructive lightning-like bolts. He battles the Fantastic Four and Spider-Man.Amazing Fantasy Vol. 2 #18 Supercharger is later seen as a member of the Masters of Evil organized by the Crimson Cowl. Supercharger, alongside the rest of the Masters of Evil members, is defeated by the Thunderbolts. ---- Superia Supermax Supernalia Supernaut Supernova Superpro ---- Supreme Intelligence * Supreme Intelligence ---- Supremor Supremor is an android in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Steve Englehart, Al Milgrom, and Chris Claremont, first appeared in Captain Marvel #46 (September 1976). Within the context of the stories, Supremor is the name of a series of androids created to resemble and serve the Kree Supreme Intelligence on the Kree throne world of Hala. The androids are warriors capable of action independent from the Supreme Intelligence, but are completely loyal to it.Captain Marvel #46 The Supreme Intelligence activates one of the robots to serve as the first member and leader of the Kree Starforce during the Kree/Shi'ar War.Captain America #398-399 Alongside Starforce, Supremor battles the AvengersAvengers #346 and invades the Shi'ar Empire to assassinate Shi'ar Majestrix Lilandra Neramani. They battle another contingent of Avengers and the Shi'ar Imperial Guard; Supremor bests the Imperial Guard's Titan, but is defeated by Hussar and Living Lightning. Supremor is held prisoner with the other members of Starforce, and impounded on the Shi'ar throne world of Chandilar.Thor #446; Avengers West Coast #82 Supremor in other media Supremor appears as a playable character in the 1995 arcade game Avengers in Galactic Storm. ---- Surge ---- Surtur * Surtur (Wikipedia) * Surtur (Earth-616) Sushi Sushi (Susan Hayakawa) is a wrestler in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Michael Carlin and Ron Wilson, appeared in The Thing #33 (March 1986). Within the context of the stories, Susan Hayakawa is given superhuman abilities by the Power Broker and takes the name Sushi. Entering the Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation, she is trained by Auntie Freeze and given membership to the Grapplers. When the Thing is accused of killing fellow Grappler Titania, Sushi joins her teammates in assaulting him. They are stopped by Sharon Ventura, who clears the Thing's name. Svarog Svarog (Sasha Pokryshkin) is a Slavic god in the Marvel Universe, based on the mythical deity of the same name from Slavic mythology. The character, created by Mark Gruenwald, Ralph Macchio and Keith Pollard, first appeared in Thor #300 (October 1980). Within the context of the stories, Svarog is the father of Perun. Svarog donates the required energies to revive the Asgardians after they are destroyed by the Celestials. Svyatogor Svyatogor (Sasha Pokryshkin) is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe, a member of the Bogatyri. The character, created by Roy Thomas, Dann Thomas and Dave Ross, first appeared in Avengers West Coast #87 (October 1992). Within the context of the stories, Sasha Pokryshkin is a cyborg whose lungs and limbs are damaged by radiation from a nuclear power plant accident. Sasha is rebuilt with special cybernetic prostheses that cover his damaged face, and replace his lost limbs and organs. His new cybernetic right arm has a built in gun with upgradeable attachments. Sasha names himself "Svyatogor," after one of the more famous Bogatyr. ---- Swarm * Swarm ---- Sway Jenny Swensen ---- Switch Switch (Devon Alomar) is a mutant in the Marvel Universe, a member of the Hellions. The character, created by John Francis Moore and Jim Cheung, first appeared in X-Force #87 (February 1999). Within the context of the stories, Switch is a mutant with the ability to displace brain patterns, enabling him to "switch" bodies with another person. He is invited to join the Hellion. During his first mission, he switches bodies with Domino and traps her in a cellar of a winery. Using Domino's body, he tricks X-Force into believing the Hellions to be no threat. The real Domino regains consciousness and attacks Switch, forcing him back into his own body. He quickly fled the scene. Later, he regroups with the Hellions and joins Feral in attacking Senator Owen Danville. He places his own mind into the senator's body, which allows them to easily kidnap him and bring him back to King Bedlam to witness the revival of the Armageddon Man. Ambushed by X-Force, Switch is taken out of the battle by Domino before he could get into any of the heroes' bodies. He recuperates, and after Tarot's betrayal, he joins King Bedlam and Feral in leaving before the Armageddon Man can do them any harm. Switchback Switchback is a mutant who appears in comics published by Marvel Comics. She exists in the alternate timeline known as the Age of Apocalypse. The character, created by Warren Ellis and Ken Lahsley, first appeared in X-Calibre #1 (March 1995). Within the context of the stories, Switchback is a mutant with the ability to manipulate the last ten seconds of her personal timeline: she can replace herself with a younger version while retaining the memories of her older self. Switchback first appears as one of many refugees, escaping from Apocalypse's rule to Avalon. Her boyfriend Gary and her companions all die during the journey and Switchback is the only one to reach Avalon alive.X-Calibre #1 When Avalon is attacked, she joins Nightcrawler, Mystique and Damask to form X-Calibre, a group that fights the Shadow King to save Avalon.X-Calibre #3 Switchback's powers to manipulate time are combined with Nightcrawler's teleportation and Damask's psionic skinning to defeat the Shadow King on the astral plane.X-Calibre #4 ---- Beverly Switzler * Beverly Switzler ---- S.W.O.R.D. *S.W.O.R.D. @ Wikipedia *S.W.O.R.D. ---- Swordsman Kevin Sydney ---- Sydren Sydren is an alien agent of S.W.O.R.D. in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Joss Whedon and John Cassaday, first appeared in Astonishing X-Men vol. 3, #10 (May 2005). Within the context of the stories, Sydren is a member of the alien race known as the Drenx, and he serves as an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. offshoot S.W.O.R.D., which specializes in protecting the Earth from extraterrestrial threats. He works closely with S.W.O.R.D.'s commanding officer Abigail Brand. Sydren in other media Sydren appears in the episodes "Welcome to the Kree Empire" and "Secret Invasion" of the animated television series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, voiced by Troy Baker. ---- S'ym ---- Synapse Synapse is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Scott Lobdell and Tom Morgan, appeared in Daredevil #377-380 (July–October 1998). Within the context of the stories, Synapse, along with la Concierge and Stilt-Man, was recruited by the Kingpin to form the third incarnation of the Emissaries of Evil. Together they battled Daredevil. ---- Synch ---- Amina Synge Amina Synge is a human mutate in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont, Tony Bedard and Roger Cruz, first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #473 (August 2006). Within the context of the stories, Amina Synge grows up with the rest of the Foursaken (Amina, Jamie Braddock, Godfrey Calthrop and Ned Horrocks), as the girlfriend of Jamie Braddock. The First Fallen chooses the Foursaken and gives them powers to represent Earth in his paradise world. They come into conflict with the X-Men. ---- Margali Szardos ---- References Marvel Comics characters: S, List of